emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7728 (20th January 2017)
Plot Chas and Paddy return to the pub where Charity informs them of Aaron's arrest. Meanwhile, Aaron sit in a cell. When Chas and Paddy arrive at the police station, Robert leaves. Pete questions why Finn is defending Kasim and asks what he was thinking by visiting Kasim in hospital. Chas blames herself for everything bad that's ever happened in Aaron's life. She thanks Paddy for calling Pierce to represent Aaron, acknowledging how hard it must have been for him. Jai is offended when Bob calls him Nicola's delivery boy. Robert asks Bob what he said to the police and also tells Finn that he has to make Kasim drop the charges, but Finn blames Aaron for Kasim not wanting to talk to him again. Pierce informs speechless Chas and Paddy that Aaron is acting like he wants the most serious charge possible. Paddy is hopeful Aaron will get a light sentence or even a slap on the wrist, but Chas turns on Paddy and insists she could've protected her son if she wasn't on a date with him. She shouts Paddy is nothing to either her or Aaron. Jai isn't pleased when Nicola sends him out to get her lunch and when she offers Laurel the supervisors role. Laurel wonders why Nicola is in charge and Nicola allows Laurel to do whatever hours she wants. Carer Will informs Gabby that Ashley hit him so Gabby offer to tell Laurel what has happened, as Laurel believes Ashley is doing okay. Emma is nervous for her first day back at work and she tells Finn that he's much better off without Kasim. Robert tells Finn that he shouldn't punish Aaron because his ex doesn't want anything to do with him. Robert resolves to talk to Kasim himself when Finn reveals it wasn't Kasim who called the police, he did. DS Wise is shocked to see Chas at the police station and she tells him about the latest trouble Aaron has gotten himself into. Chas worries Aaron won't be able to handle prison again so DS Wise offers to drive Chas home and look out for Aaron. Laurel tells Gabby about the job at the factory, and Gabby tries to tell Laurel about Ashley hitting Will, but she can't go through with it. Chas feels awful for the way she's treated Paddy. Paddy listens in as Chas and DS Wise talk and DS Wise suggests he could get Aaron to give a new interview and get rid of the old one. Paddy overhears as Chas says she always lets the good men slip through her fingers. Paddy informs Pierce and Rhona about Chas and DS Wise and DS Wise offering to make Aaron's original interview disappear. Finn sits in his car outside Kasim's house and watches. Aaron returns home and Chas grounds him before thanking DS Wise. Robert assures Aaron that they'll marry one day. Pierce approaches DS Wise at the bar and reminds him that tampering with statements could not only lose him his job, but put him behind bars, and questions if a relationship with Chas is worth it. Cast Regular cast *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry Guest cast *Will - Ben Gerrard *DS Wise - Neil Roberts *Kasim Sabet - Ethan Kai *Paul - Joe Tucker Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Hotten Police Station - Cell and reception *David's Shop - Shop floor *Café Main Street - Interior *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Wynford Avenue Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,820,000 (20th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes